Lead Me Not
by grayshadowbird
Summary: a two-shot of Millennium Earl/Allen Walker. will a one-shot really with 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: i don't own anything other then a cosplay outfit of Kanda and the mangas from D. Grayman and other fan stuff.

also I have no Beta so there is grammer and miss spelling I do use spell check but sometimes it never helps.

Lead Me Not

A man in a tux and a top hat walked down the road, his bright blue cat like eyes looking around the place but always looking forward if anyone looked at him. to many he looked alike a man on a mission, which was true he was, he was making an army to fight with, he just need some people to given into despair so he can do it.

But life as the Millennium Earl was never this hard. "What going on? Did everyone just take a holiday off? This is stupid." sighing the Earl stopped in front of a cafe window, looking at his refection, he smiled. "well at lease those exorcist can't find me right now." rubbing his chin with the slight facial hair he had, he looked himself over as some of his black wavy hair fell in front of his face and his smile grew bigger, just as he turned to leave on the other side of the window he was using as a mirror he saw him.

"Will will, its Walker. what's he doing here?" letting curiosity get the better of him he walked into the cafe, seeing the sign that please seat yourself someone will be with you, the earl walked towards were the young exorcist was sitting and by the look waiting for someone. 'One of his friends most likely.' taking the table next to Allen, millennium set took of his top hat and set it aside.

'Okay now that your here what are you going to do?' millennium looked over to his left to look at Walker. Walker was not in his exorcist coat but white dress shirt with a red ribbon around his neck, black pants hug the boys hips and thighs nicely and the tapping of one of the black boots the boy wore told him, walker been waiting for a bit, if not the angry look in his sliver eyes shown as he pushed his white hair behind his ear.

"Where is he? He promised not to be late this time." Walker said softly to himself as he looked over to the door like it was going to solve everything for him.

"Then maybe he should not make any promises he couldn't keep." millennium blurted out. 'Oh shit I just did say that?' looking full over to the exorcist he knew he did. But the look of shock on the boy's face quickly changed to a smile.

"I know he always keeps me waiting, thinking someone's going to find us." Allen reached over and held out his hand. "Names Allen, Allen Walker." taking the hand into his Millennium smiled back, "you can call me Adam." the greeting was short lived as a waitress came and asked for Allen's order who declined saying he was still waiting, so she turned to him. "And what can I get for you?"

"I'll have some tea with sugar, and a slice of chocolate cake." Adam told the woman, she nodded and walked off to get his order.

"So how long have he made you wait?" getting more curios the Earl turned to Allen. "3 hours." Allen sighed and looked to the door again. "Well why don't I keep you company, I do hate having tea by myself, I always have my family with Me." getting up Adam grabbed his top hat and sat across Allen.

"That's fine, in fact it make the wait more bearable." Allen smiled again and looked over the man. 'Wow he's beautiful.' "Is something wrong?" Adam felt the exorcist check him out. But as he asked the boy he just shook his head.

"No nothing's wrong." just then the waitress brought the earl's tea and cake. "You're sure you don't wait anything sweetie?" she asked as she set the food down.

"Yea he will have some tea and cake too." millennium said before Allen could tell her no. the waitress smiled and went to get the items.

"You don't have too. I'm waiting for my friend so we can go out to eat." Allen stood up to get the waitress, but millennium grabbed his hand. "Just do it to indulge me." taking a sip of his tea the Earl started to have some small talk with Allen.

~! #~! #~

"And the look on Lavi's face was priceless." Allen laughed as he told the story; all that Adam did was smile. They been talking and drinking tea for a couple more hours, they even, well Adam made Allen eat some dinner with him in the cafe. As mostly Allen talked about his friends and some of the stuff they did when they we're ruining his plans.

"So Allen what about this friend you been waiting for?" the real question he wanted to ask but it was too soon before.

"Oh! Kanda? We're dating. Today was our only day off and he asked me to wait for him here, so he could take me some where nice." Allen looked out the window, the sun had set and the street lights were on but many people still walked the streets being a Friday night. "But it looks like he forgot." Allen looked down at the table his smile gone.

"will I like the date we're on now, how about I take you to the park I heard its beautiful at night with the moon and all the flowers in bloom." the Earl stood up pushed back his wavy black hair before placing his top hat on, and held out a hand for Allen to take.

"I don't know." Allen looked at the hand of the man he been talking to for some hours now. "Come on, it be nice please it looks like they ready to start closing up. Allen looked at the waitress who was more than happy to service them; with all that Allen eats she got a nice tip from the earl who paid for the food.

"Okay." Allen took his hand and let the man lead him outside and down the street. The walk to the park was a quite one, but once they got there Allen breath was taking away. Flowers were everywhere, the trees had them, and the side of the path, flowers was everywhere; all the way to the lake that he and Adam were walking to.

"You know this is the first time someone took me to a romance place like this." Allen bent down and looked at the roses that were in bloom.

"I don't know why? Your beautiful, snow white hair, soft cream color skin, and bright silver-blue eyes." Allen started at him and gave a soft smile, "you forgot about my scar on my forehead." Millennium bent down to be eye level with Allen, "what about it?" pushing back Allen's hair to show the pentacle above his left eye Millennium kissed it.

"It just makes you even more mystic, like an angel casted down from heaven told to never return."

"Ha ha. You won't say that if you saw all of me." Allen smiled and stood up. "Well thank you for the great time but I better go home now. I have someone to yell at."

"That boyfriend Kanda, of yours?" Allen nodded but before he turned to leave Millennium grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I hope one day we get to meet like this, again."

"I hope so too. Thank you, Adam for the night and dinner." Allen quickly kiss Adam on the cheek then ran off into the darkness.

"What are you doing, Adam first apostle of the Noah clan, and the Millennium Earl maker of Akuma." standing up fully Millennium looked to the moon that now hung high into the sky.

~! #~! #~

Allen ran up the stairs of the Black Order, nothing could ruin his mood now he just had the date of his dreams with a beautiful man. "I hope I get to see him again." Allen set his pace to a walk once he got up the stairs and headed to his room. Many finders were up and about Allen said hello to the ones he knew, but before he could make it to the hall that had his room something caught his eyes. Down one of the halls was three people all talking in low voices, but Allen could tell who they were it were Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda the boyfriend who stood him up. Walking closer to say hello and give Kanda a piece of his mind, he heard what they was saying.

"Did you find a way to keep him busy the whole day?" Lavi whispered

"Yea I told him to wait for me at the cafe in town he more than likely still there."

"Okay you two finish up before he gets kicked out and comes back we can't have him find out." Lenalee said but as she turned she was Allen.

"Allen?!" Allen didn't know what to say there were two of his friends and his boyfriend planning to keep him out of the way. In fact Allen didn't want to know if it was true so he turned and ran, his name being shouted but he didn't stop he keep going till he was down the stairs.

"How could they, if they didn't want me around they could just tell me, not lead me on like that?" Allen looked up the stairs just to see Lenalee running down them with the other two behind her. Not wanting to hear what they might have to say Allen ran back into the town, and hid himself among the crowd of people.

"ALLEN! ALLEN!" his three pursuers called but Allen just tried to blend back into the crowd even more, he took some step back towards an alley but his back hit something hard. Looking up Allen saw it was the man he spent the day with. "Adam?"

"Why Allen, I did hope to see you again but I didn't think this soon." Adam smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around Allen.

"ALLEN!" both Allen and Adam looked at the man the yelled, it was Kanda, and he had his hand on Mugen ready to fight. "Kanda." Allen whispered as he looked at the long haired swordsman.

"So you're the one the stood Allen up." Millennium pulled Allen closer to him watching the sword wielding exorcist eyes throw glares at him. "I have to thank you, if you didn't I never had the perfect date I had with Allen. But since I'm not someone who shares well with others, I have to say good-bye for now." Millennium pulled Allen deeper into the crowd till Kanda was out of their sights.

"You alright Allen?" now walking down an alley Millennium looked at the boy no beautiful young man next to him. "They...they...sob." Allen was in tears he couldn't forget how they wanted him got rid of him and Kanda stood him up on purposes.

"It's alright." Millennium held Allen closed and rubbed his back, feeling Allen's arms warp around him Millennium sighed. 'What am I going to do now.' looking up see the moon even higher now but the street was live even more than ever. "Come on lets go somewhere quite." leading the crying beauty in his arm, millennium walked to the hotel.

Once the room was bought Millennium led Allen to the only bed in the room and sat him down. "There we go, you feel better." wiping away the remaining tears from Allen's face, millennium kissed Allen's forehead. Allen nodded his head and looked into the man's eyes.

"You know I never looked but your eyes they look kinda like a cat's." Allen smiled as he closed his eyes, "well we just learn new things every day." standing up straight millennium took off his hat and coat.

"Yea your right, but there are something's you really don't want to learn." Allen's fell as he thought about why his friends and boyfriend tried to get rid of him.

"Now we must learn disappointment sometime." sitting next to Allen on the bed Millennium wrapped his arms around Allen again and pulled him closer. Hearing Allen whimper slightly but feeling him snuggle closer Allen cried in his arms.

! #-(couple hours later)! #-

Millennium looked down at the sleeping figure that was his enemy. "So young," brushing some of the white strands of hair behind Allen's ear Millennium stared at the pentacle that was on his forehead.

"It's like I branded him to be mine without thinking. Cursed to be mine and no one else's." lowering down into the bed Millennium kissed the pentacle and rubbed Allen's cheek. Allen sighed softly as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Sorry did I wake you?" running his hand down Allen's arm and rubbing it. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Allen blushed as he realized he was curled next to the man he just meet less then 24 hours. Soft chuckle came from the man as he wrapped his arm around Allen who turned even redder with the closeness. "That's alright; I like the idea of a beauty in my arms. Even if I have to comfort them from heartache." kiss Allen's forehead again Millennium felt Allen try to wrap his arms around him.

"You might want to be careful thou." Allen stopped and looked up at the man he known as Adam. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make..." placing a finger on Allen's lips to make him fall silence.

"If you keep it up you will inflame my passion." watching the young man next to him face go from red to a bright red in a matter of seconds Millennium leaned down and kissed Allen on the lips. "But if that's what your trying to do." Pushing himself up so he pinned Allen underneath him. "By all means seduce me with your kisses and soft touches."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own D. Gray man, plus no beta everything you read is written and edit by me. Hope you enjoy please review.

Lead Me Not

Last time

"If you keep it up you will inflame my passion." watching the young man next to him face go from red to a bright red in a matter of seconds Millennium leaned down and kissed Allen on the lips. "But if that's what your trying to do." Pushing himself up so he pinned Allen underneath him. "By all means seduce me with your kisses and soft touches."

Part Two

Allen's breath was taken away from this man, this man didn't mind being touched and more then will to let Allen remove his clothes too but from the way his eye look like they were undressing him.

"You don't mind?" Allen's fingers found their way to the top buttons of the shirt as pushed through the first two watching the man to see if he back away like Kanda did. "I be disappointed if you didn't, but I'll will also respect your wishes as well; if you wish to stop just tell me." leaning down Millennium kissed Allen's brow and leaned on one of his arms to use his other one to place Allen's hands on his chest.

Allen grinned even with his face a bright cherry red and finished undoing the rest of the buttons on the shirt to open up and reviled Adam's chest and stomach, but as Allen ran his hands down the front only the twitching of muscles under the skin meet his hands no fat at all.

"wow." rubbing his hands back up Allen's fingers rubbed against Adam's nips making the man groan above him. "Wow indeed." Millennium free hand went to the ribbon around Allen's neck and pulled at one end and watch it come undone and revealing more of Allen's neck to him. Bending his head down to kissed the side of Allen's neck just below the ear making Allen gasps for air.

"looks like I found a weak spot." a slight laugh came out as Millennium kissed the spot again and added a nip with his teeth to hear what other music he could pull out from the young exorcist. Not disappointing the man above him Allen felt like he was being played like an instrument owned by a master musician. Trying hard to be a part of this time Allen's rubbed and fiddled with the Harding buds but Adam's hands found the buttons of his shirt and his chest to was opened to more kisses and nips.

"How did you!" gasping more moans out loud Allen's chest was under the same sweet torcher that his neck was getting. "how I what?" lowering his kiss down even more Millennium kissed the belly button and dipped his tongue into it and placed some open mouth kisses on it. "You mean how I got you mostly undress without you realizing it?" more open mouth kiss on Allen's stomach as he rubbed his palm on Allen's hip. Allen moaned a yes and tossed his head back and arched his body to get closer to the sinful mouth.

"Just like this." Millennium rubbed closer to Allen's crouch and fasten his fingers under the bands of the pants and underwear and pulled at them a little. 'Damn forgot undo the button and zipper.' Allen felt the dilemma that his soon to be lover found and laughed. "here let me help you with that." undoing the button of his pants Allen slowly undid the zip and leaved his hips up to wait for Adam to pull them down but when no movement happen Allen froze in fear.

Watching Allen undo his pants just turned Millennium on even more than anything he ever seen in all his years and that's a whole lot. But as he felt Allen stiffen under him he looked up to the young man and saw fear in his eye. 'Is he scare of what he's about to do?' but the bulge pressed into his chest told him other whys.

"That was fucking hot." lifting himself up to Allen's face he kissed him fully on the lips as he pushed down the pants.

Allen didn't know how but his fear was washed away with the kiss feeling his pants being remove and a tongue lapping at his lips begging to be let in which he gave into willing. Allen just moaned at the taste of mint and chocolate and swore his heart stopped as he felt a hand grabbed his erection and slowly pumped it.

All too soon the kisses broke and left Allen more breathless then running from Komui's robot. "So good. More." lifting his hips up and opening his legs apart a little more Millennium took the opportunity a placed one of Allen's legs on his hip and lowered his crouch down and rubbed against Allen.

"Still talking I see. well I'm going to have to change that." placing one more kiss on the lips Millennium grabbed Allen's legs got between them and lifting him up so his legs was over Millennium's shoulders and Allen's erection was right in his face. Not missing a beat Millennium wrapped his mouth around it and lessoned to Allen gasp with pleasure and moan like a wanton whore as he felt himself being lick and devoured but his lover's mouth.

As stars were about to form before his eyes Allen felt a hand tightly wrap its self around his cock and kiss on its head. "Now now. I want my fun too." Millennium lowered one of Allen's legs of his shoulder and rest it on his hip and pushed up to make Allen feel the effect he had on him.

"Well I'm just going to have to help you with that." Letting his other leg slide down Allen pushed them both into a sitting position so that his butt was rubbing more against the pants the held something the begged to be relished.

"oh yes." grabbing Allen's butt Millennium spread the checks out so his fingers could probe the treasure that soon be his; Allen's hands roamed over his chest again but went lower to button of his slacks and undid it with a some pop which made Allen freeze. "Uh."

"Just as eager as I am. Don't worry about it buttons are easy to sow back on." Allen hid his face in Adam's neck as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. "I'm sorry." kissing the neck Millennium groaned and with pleasure that entered him he pushed one of his fingers into the entrance making Allen gasp.

"don't be soon all you're going to be doing is begging, pleading for more of me and these pants are just getting in the way of what is to come." kissing the side of Allen's neck one more time and using one finger to rub and relax Allen's inside. Millennium lean back slightly and lifting them up slightly to let his pants fall slightly from his waste but getting stuck at his hips.

getting over the slight pain from being entered without anything to lubrication the penetration, Allen lifted his legs up slightly and used his thighs to help try push the pants down past Adam's hips; in the rubbing up and down Allen got a slight finger fuck as another finger entered him as he felt Adam's erection spring out of the confounding pants and rubbing against him.

"By the...oh fuck. I can't take any more." pulling his figures out Millennium lowered Allen onto the bed again and guided his erection to the slightly prepare entrance and pushed slowly into it.

Allen scratched at Adam's back to let him know of the pain he was feeling at be penetrated for the first time. "So tight." Millenniums breathe out as he tried to let Allen adjust to his size but it was hard to think with nails clawing his back and a vise around his dick. "So good." throwing his head back he slowly pushed himself fully into the body under him.

Allen shut his eyes in pain as he felt more move into his body, clawing more at the his lovers back Allen lifted himself up slightly and bit down on one of the shoulders in front of him. This only got a groan of pleasure and hands on his hip tighten. "Breath and relax." a darker husky voice whispered into his ear. Doing as it said Allen release as much tension he could from his body and moved slightly as he move a spark of pleasure flashed behind his eyelids.

"may I?" the voice again spook Allen nodded as he felt Adam pull out leaving only his tip before pushing back in. lifting his hips up a little more Allen felt the pistoling of Adam's hips pleasurable as Adam hit that spot of pleasure over and over again.

"Faster!" Allen moaned out as he felt his release about to come around again. Not wanting to let down the beautiful request Millennium started for seek his own release as he held on to the thin hips.

After a few minutes of pace they set together Allen's erection being rubbed by their body's rubbing together Allen reached his climax and released onto both stomach and chest. Millennium only few seconds behind him found his release with the walls around him tighten and claiming the white hair beauty under him.

Allen never felt so good before, rubbing the chest in front of him Allen kept his eyes closed a little bit longer; to lesion to the breath and the heartbeat of the man above him. Millennium laid down on top of Allen but trying his hardest not to put his full weight on him.

Looking to the window Millennium saw the sunrise and notices that his skin was darker. 'Damn my full Noah form came out.' looking down at Allen's face he saw Allen's eyes was still closed. 'More than likely enjoying the aftermath.' smiling Millennium wanted to do the same but knew he has to get himself under control before Allen opened his eyes. But god truly did hate him because right then Allen opened his eyes and froze as his eyes looked at the face of the man above him.

"You're a part of the Clan of Noah." Millennium pulled out of the body that was so willing to take him a few seconds ago.

"No I'm the Head of the Clan of Noah, my dear Allen Walker." kissing Allen one more time on the lips Millennium jump back off the bed and disappeared.

! #$! #$ (couple days later ) ! #$! #$

Allen sitting in the train cabin was remembering his wild night with the Noah called Adam. He was kind of pissed with himself for what he done but couldn't help but be hot and bothered by the thought of what they done. Looking down Allen realize he was getting himself worked up again and groaned. 'Thank god I'm doing this mission alone.'

Allen after he scrubbed himself from the night went back to the order that was all up in panic with Allen running off and no one could find him. Told Koumi he was not working with anyone he do all his missions alone and broke up with Kanda, who was pissed about it but didn't pursuit it any father.

'Well once I get to the hotel I can fix this problem.' sighing Allen looked out the window to the stormy sky.

when the train stopped and everyone got off Allen walked to the hotel and grabbed his room key and went straight to the bed, pulling off his shirt Allen tossed his head back as he started to play with his nipples as he let one of his hands come down to undo his pants he felt warm breath on his stomach.

"Why, what a beautiful show, may I join in?" looking down Allen grinned. "It would be a shame if you didn't."

The End


End file.
